


They say that love is forever, Your forever is all that I need.

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Les Misérables Spoilers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoilers*<br/>Basically, a one shot after Enjolras and Grantaire die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They say that love is forever, Your forever is all that I need.

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoilers* don't bitch I warned you.  
> Pretty crap if I'm honest wrote this in lesson.

Grantaire stumbled into the room, Enjolras was stood by the window holding his ragged red flag. 

He pushed his way through the armed soldiers towards Enjolras, not glancing at any of them as he did so. He stood beside his crush, I mean best friend.

Enjolras held his red flag high, he was ready for what was next and now that he had Grantaire by his side he could face anything. He clasped R's hand tightly.

The guns fired, Grantaire fell at Enjolras' feet, Enjolras stumbled backwards and fell through the window. His mucky blonde hair spilling over his angelic face. His ragged red flag still clutched in his right hand, his left hand entwined with Grantaire's.

All the eyerolling, contradicting and sniggering he'd done at Enjolras' expense made him feel guilty. He loved Enjolras just he'd loved him at a far, never getting too close, never wearing his heart on his sleeve. Then he had shown Enjolras just how much he had meant to him, but he had waited to long, he had waited to long to show him exactly how much he meant. He'd waited until Enjolras was about to die and he'd joined him by the window, standing shoulder to shoulder with his angel in red. 

"I should've told him sooner." Grantaire says to himself, pulling at his curls. 

He sat on the remnants of the barricade, dreaming of his life had he told Enjolras the true extent of his feelings. He loved him, how could he not, he played his feelings down. The moment that he had awoken from his drunken slumber and went to find Enjolras, he knew, he knew he had to tell him how he felt. Then he saw the muskets pointing at E and he walked straight past them not caring to look. Settling himself next to Enjolras knowing they would both die and they would die together, Grantaire realised that Heaven wasn't a lush palace in the clouds. Heaven was in fact a place on earth.

Grantaire blinks back his tears, he will never get that now. He'll never know whether he and E could have given it a go. Enjolras never showed Grantaire affection, not in front of the Amis anyway. But there was that one night. That one night when Enjolras had kissed him. It was strange, the Amis had just had a meeting, everybody had left except for Marius and Prouvaire. Grantaire felt guilty he had undermined Enjolras in front of everyone, casually dismissing his idea and then draining his 4th glass of wine. Enjolras had glowered at him before carrying on. 

Prouvaire had gone and that left Marius stood in the doorway. "Enjolras, would you care to come back to mine to discuss your idea further?" Marius had asked.

"Yes, I won't be long. Just a bit of business to finish up here." Enjolras had replied gesturing to Grantaire.

Marius nodded, before departing. Enjolras remained seated, Grantaire looked across the table at him. They sat in silence for a few minutes. It was Enjolras that broke it.

"I hate it when you shoot down my ideas, R. You know it too." He rose slowly, then made his way over to Grantaire. Seating himself on the edge of the table in front of Grantaire, he continued. "I see the light in your eyes when you contradict me and put me down. You enjoy it-" Enjolras pauses.

He reaches down and uses his index finger to tilt Grantaire's face upwards. It is the tiniest bit of physical contact but its enough to make Grantaire's breath catch in his throat. Their faces are inches apart, "and so do I. I enjoy the challenge, R." Enjolras says, his warm breath makes Grantaire shiver. 

Enjolras cups Grantaire's face and closes the gap between them, pressing his soft, pale pink lips to Grantaire's. His tongue grazing R's soft lips. Grantaire parts them and his finger's lose themselves in Enjolras' soft curls. Enjolras breaks the kiss suddenly grabbing his red jacket from the chair he makes his way to the door. Grantaire is too stunned to respond, but he knows. He knows he is never going to feel the same again.

 

Grantaire remained there for hours, upon the broken barricade. He wanted to see Enjolras again, he had too. Replaying moment after moment with him in his head. The one that stuck out the most, was the moment before they had died. Enjolras looked so at peace with the thought and his calm aura had relaxed Grantaire himself. A tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another. Now here he sat, upon the broken barricades, cold and alone. He sat there and cried, silently begging to see Enjolras once again. 

"R?" A voice spoke softly.

Grantaire turned around to see Enjolras stood behind him holding an undamaged red flag, the barricade was no longer broken and everybody was behind Enjolras; their leader. All of them waving Red flags and singing.

Grantaire was astonished, he flung his arms around Enjolras, "I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered. 

He felt Enjolras smile, "Sorry to disappoint you." He replied.

Grantaire removed his head from Enjolras' shoulders and then pulled him in for a kiss. This kiss was different, it was stronger, more important, Grantaire could feel Enjolras' teeth gently pulling his bottom lip. The flag had since clattered to the ground and the two Revolutionaries kissed. When the pulled away Enjolras' cheeks were flushed, Grantaire looked down embarrassed.

They stood there in uneasy silence, not even their breaths were audible. This time Grantaire broke the silence. "Enjolras, I don't want this to be a one time thing, I'm in love with you and judging by countless Poetry books and novels, well they say that love is forever and your forever is the only thing that I need." Grantaire looks up.

Enjolras coughs, "Look around us, Grantaire. Look at where we are, we are never going to grow old, we are never going to die." Enjolras' composes himself and holds out his left hand, the roght hand now clutching the Red flag again. Grantaire takes it and allows Enjolras to pull him closer.

"R, this right here." Enjolras gestures to the scene behind him. 

"And this." Enjolras raises their clasped hands and leans in to plant a delicate kiss on Grantaire's lips. Looking straight into Grantaire's eyes, Enjolras whispers, "R, this is our forever."


End file.
